


Untitled

by Spillingvelvet



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-19
Updated: 2010-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-06 11:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/53385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spillingvelvet/pseuds/Spillingvelvet





	Untitled

there are reasons remus likes the cold.

cold is lonely, and remus is used to lonely. comfortable with it, and its isolating quietness. there are a few who would rather he be surrounded by warmth and people and the close press of bodies, but people make remus sweat. cold is quiet. cold means remus can lie on his little bed at night with the window open and his blanket snug, and listen to the birds outside on the drainpipe. cold lets him watch twilight seep through his curtains.

remus doesn't like to think about being warm, not anymore. if he were to remember sleeping warmly, then he'd remember who he slept warmly with. and when. and why why why. he'd remember the sleeper and where he is now; but it's not as if remus could forget that if he tried.

there are animals that live in his walls. he knows there is a rat's nest behind his bathtub, because sometimes he can feel a little knot of warmth behind one tile in a sea of cold plaster. remus knows that the cold can kill, so sometimes early in the morning, when it's cold in the flat, he runs hot water and sits in the bath so the babies don't freeze.

remus likes it when the pavements are shiny with rain. he knows that the moisture would soak through his trousers were he to sit down on it (maybe to smoke a cigarette, although the cigarettes left behind aren't his), and he knows it wouldn't be warm. london's climate suits him well.

remus doesn't feed the pigeons at king's cross. sometimes he'll stare them down while he eats his muffin in the morning. he'll breathe frost out and ice in and narrow his eyes at the beggars. there is one that has misplaced the toes on it's left foot, and remus has named him 'tiny tim'. tiny tim can still fly and hobbles around with the best of them, but he likes to stand on the concrete next to remus' shoelace and hope for the occasional crumb. remus likes to think they understand each other.


End file.
